The Coffee Prince
by sheepykitty
Summary: Craig is the newly hired employee at Dunkin' Donuts. With the release of free iced coffee Mondays, he's expecting more customers to come in than ever. However, he learns quickly that one certain "coffee prince" has a monopoly on anything related to coffee... Creek.


The Coffee Prince

one

Tweek Tweak was an aberration; an anomaly, someone who deviated from the norm. Not only in his studies, but more importantly, in his coffee making. The blond barista was well known by anyone who had ever decided in the past few years to buy coffee. Though the blond only worked late hours on the weekdays due to school, he worked the morning shifts on weekends, which allowed many to taste the delicious beverage specifically made by the blond barista bright and early,

Craig Tucker was a newly hired employee at Dunkin' Donuts. The hours were less brutal than Harbucks, closing at 9 instead of 11. He worked the afternoon shifts during the weekdays and the early morning shifts on weekends. It took him awhile to find a job, since he had the tendency to flip everyone the bird, so he was determined to keep it for as long as he could. After all, who would care for Stripes II? Certainly not his parents. Dunkin' Donuts was a reputable place, with its immaculate floors and hot cashiers (namely Craig) so Craig was confused when Dunkin' Donuts released a new policy that said free iced coffee Mondays, that no one seemed to notice.

The deal was that loyal customers that had a DD Perks card could receive a free iced coffee along with their purchase on Mondays only. That being said, Craig was expecting an influx of customers on Monday, but was shocked to see only the normal crowd. In fact, he thought there was actually less! Growling, he tried to keep his temper and curiosity to a minimum while he took customer orders. After a tiring day at school though, he soon gave up and asked officer Barbrady why no one was popping into Dunkin' Donuts purposefully for the free iced coffee. It was fucking _free_ iced coffee. Barbrady looked up from his donut, munching loudly, and said as if it was plain as sunshine, "It's because of that twink at Harbucks, the one everyone calls the coffee prince? Yep, that's him."

Annoyed, Craig asked, "So this one kid at Harbucks steals all of the coffee idiots on Monday afternoon?" How Barbrady knew this before him, despite being a coffee hater, was confusing.

"Yep." Barbrady seemed like he had nothing else better to do.

It looked like he had to pay a visit to a prince later that evening. With his knuckles, of course.

* * *

Junior year was worrying, to say in the least. Tweek was balancing top-notch grades in one hand and his job in the other. He was reminded endlessly by his parents how this year would be the foundation of his entire life. This resulted in him screaming, "Oh Jesus, w-what if I fuck up? That's way too much pressure! They'd definitely sell me into slavery then!" Since he closed shop on the weekdays excluding Tuesday and Thursday, he would usually bring his homework inside the store and work tediously on it during the down time he had. On a brighter note, he didn't have as many random outbursts and breakdown sessions in front of others as he did in the fourth grade, which was a huge improvement on his part. He was still addicted to coffee, and figured out how to battle the underpants gnomes. He simply locked his underwear drawer, but usually that meant the gnomes would steal the pair that he had on somehow during his daily hour of sleep. Since Tweek had to immediately report to his job right after school, he didn't have much time to hang out with many friends, but he was still accepted in his grade. It disturbed him how Kenny and Butters hung around him calling themselves the blond trio, but he knew they were just joking around. In fact, some of his loyal customers at Harbucks had become his closest friends.

It was a Monday night, after nine when Tweek looked up from his homework. The bell signaled how a customer had stepped in the store, a rare occurrence after you could only see darkness outside. This was no ordinary customer, the blond frightfully realized. Instantly put on edge, Tweek shivered, squeaking out, "W-welcome to Harbucks! May I take your order?"

Observant hazel eyes watched as Craig Tucker, one who never seemed to be fond of coffee, skimmed over the menu and tugged on the flaps of his chullo. Every second of silence was made worse by Tweek becoming ever so conscious of the constant ticking of the clock. Finally, Craig spoke. "Is the coffee prince here?"

Tweek blinked. "The c-coffee prince? Who's that?" Craig gave him an expectant glare.

"Alright. I'll have a short vanilla latte," Craig ordered monotonously after heaving a sigh.

After charging the taller boy the correct amount, the smaller spun around, his Harbucks uniform neatly folding behind him. Craig slouched, slightly disappointed he hadn't been able to introduce his fist to a coffee prince. He was busy wallowing in his own pity when a flash of green caught his attention. Someone who couldn't, who simply _couldn't _be Tweek gracefully took a few shots of espresso and poured it meticulously into a cup.

Craig's eyes widened. There was one thing in the world that he couldn't be surer of at that moment. It was that Tweek Tweak _knew _how to make coffee.

Nimble fingers then poured the steamed milk and vanilla syrup in an almost enchanting matter, the syrup becoming gossamer, catching the light like a halo. The coffee shop seemed revitalized with colors and smells again, all because of one cup of coffee. When the barista finally placed the finished latte down, the spell was broken. There it was again, that slight tremor that raced throughout the blonde's body. Craig snapped out of his dazed state, resuming his original moody face. He felt the other watching him the whole time, trying not to avert his eyes but miserably failing.

Craig placed the small cup to his lips, cautiously sipping at the hot beverage.

The moment the coffee hit his tongue, his eyes dilated for the second time that evening, and he slammed down the cup of coffee, effectively scaring the shit out of the poor barista behind the counter. He flashed his favorite middle finger, his thoughts settling on one conclusion. No one messed with Craig Tucker- it was an unwritten law in South Park. You did not lie to Craig Tucker and manage to get away unscathed.

"You little _shit_."

He watched as hazel eyes opened, a shaking light green reflecting the lights above. It was almost endearing, as the other made a trembling fist, and spoke up. "I-is there a problem?" He heard the other's voice crack, his eyes blinking rapidly. Fuming, Craig tried to restrain himself.

He _had _met the coffee prince after all.

Setting his cold stare on the now crowned royalty, he stated, "No." He then grabbed his vanilla latte, which had barely started to cool, and sat down at a table. After calming himself, he realized that Tweek had also eased back into his homework mode. This then reminded Craig that he also had homework to do, and he took out the papers from his backpack and tried to concentrate, occasionally taking a sip of his heavenly coffee.

There were only three more customers before Tweek announced that it was closing time. Checking his watch, Craig was surprised to find that it was already eleven. He had closed shop for Dunkin' Donuts at nine, and he thought that nine was late. He took one look at the shivering blond that now stood next to him patiently, having cleaned up his work area, and asked a question.

He didn't mean to. He really didn't. But seeing how the other was hunched over, shaking like a leaf by simply being near him, his mouth opened of its own accord.

He also didn't mean to smile, even if it was just tugging at his lips when he heard the other answer, "Y-yes, please."

Chucking his now finished latte in the trash can, he waited for Tweek outside as the blond took out a jingling set of keys and closed the shop. He tested the handles on the doors, as if he didn't trust himself on whether or not he had locked it properly. He heard Tweek mutter something about the government before he wandered back to Craig's side. Though it was only September, the weather was already becoming colder and he could see the silhouette of his own breath in the air.

"C-Craig?" A timid voice inquired. Craig almost stopped walking out of shock. He nodded, wondering what the shorter male wanted.

Reassuring himself that Craig wouldn't knock him over, Tweek asked softly, "Did you like the latte?" He nodded again, this time a more exaggerated motion that made Tweek smile. Again, Craig was taken back.

When was the last time he had seen Tweek smile?

Those small pale lips curved upwards, and those eyelashes fell against rosy cheeks. He had bags under his eyes, but they did nothing to obscure the glow of the blond. Even turning his head aside did nothing to block the eminent warmth nearly oozing out of the shorter male. Craig almost felt regretful that two hours ago, he had wanted nothing more to dent that radiant face with his knuckles. Almost.

Too soon, they arrived at Tweek's house. He bid the blond farewell, watching in amusement how the other looked side to side to make sure there was no one spying on him when he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. "I'll see you, ngh, tomorrow?" Tweek asked, making Craig nod once again. He waited moments after Tweek had disappeared behind closed doors before setting off in the direction of his house.

Maybe there was an exception to his rule. For even his closest friends, Token and Clyde, they would've received a good old knocking to the head if they lied to him. He'd let Tweek slide, but only this once. That coffee was exceedingly good, and he decided that he'd let the coffee prince live for now. But only so that he could make coffee for him.

* * *

a/n: my first south park fanfiction! woah, haha! only a few weeks ago i was drawing for this fandom ( tweekcoffee on tumblr) and now look! a fanfiction! i fell in love with creek days within finishing the stick of truth... its so cute...


End file.
